A Rainy Summer Day
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: Mathilda was invited to spend a small holiday with the Russian team in the European country side, however, bad weather got in the way and instead of going to the picnic she had prepared for her and Sergei , they got stuck alone in the small cottage.


**Title: **A rainy summer day  
**Pairing:** Sergei/Spencer x Mathilda  
**Summary: **Mathilda was invited to spend a small holiday with the Russian team in the European country side, however, bad weather got in the way and instead of going to the picnic she had prepared for her and Sergei , they got stuck alone in the small cottage.

* * *

**It´s a grey** and rainy day somewhere in the European country side, far away from the stress and neon lights of the big city most known to the bladers. Surrounded by a thick forest, there´s a small cottage, a summer house that wouldn´t have been easy to find if you didn´t know exactly where it was located.

The sound of heavy rain hitting the roof above echoes in the small house: a sound that easily could have been considered ear piercing if it wasn´t for the fact that the two youths currently there rather enjoys the sound of it. At the moment, Sergei and Mathilda are alone in the summer cottage the Russians rented for a vacation, simply because the car wouldn´t fit them all and Sergei wouldn´t let the Spanish girl stay back all by herself.

The Russian team is on a well deserved vacation, and for reasons unknown to Mathilda, Yuriy had suggested that she could come as well. At first, Bryan was against it and wasn´t afraid to voice his opinion, but as the team voted, he was outnumbered with Ian´s, Yuriy´s and Sergei´s votes (Kai remained neutral) so Mathilda was allowed to come. The small girl is still doing her best to earn Bryan´s respect, but his slightly rude, violent and always angry manner is intimidating her. It was to the extent that she reconsidered staying back in Spain with her parents instead. However, it seems as if the pale blader with grey-ish hair is slowly getting used to have a girl around the team, and although it´s hard to see, he´s getting softer around her. Although he´d bring her to tears often, he would not stand anyone else belittle or underestimate her and has defended her in the absence of Sergei on several occasions.

The young pink haired woman is sitting on the sofa by the window reading a rather thick looking book in complete silence. She´s wearing a pastel colored jumper way too big for her, it reaches down her thighs, together with a pair of shorts. Her legs are pulled up to her chest, her bare feet supporting them at the edge of the cushions as she uses her knees to support her arms while her eyes moves over the text: brining her to a world different than her own. Although it´s clear she´s enjoying herself there´s a certain sadness lingering around her.

Sergei and Mathilda had planned to have a picnic by the lake today, maybe even canoeing, but the weather has kept them from going outside since morning. It had upset the girl quite a lot since she had spent some time on preparing food for the two of them. She wanted to impress him with her Spanish cuisine. Sergei had managed to save the day by suggesting they´d stay back when the others left, have the picnic indoors by themselves, and maybe go for a walk together when the rain stopped later that evening. The much bigger man was slightly concerned the girl, who was used to a warmer climate, would get sick if they ventured into the forest while the rain was pouring down.

The sound of a coffee machine processing coffee powder can be heard through the sound of the rain, but it´s all a distant background noise. Mathilda is so lost in the world of dragons, knights and princesses she doesn´t notice how the very tall man sits down next to her. Sergei is holding a cup of coffee in his hand, and he regards the young woman he now can call his girlfriend through a pair of slightly old-fashioned glasses. The corner of his lips turns upward in a hint of a smile as he notices how she makes faces at whatever she´s reading. Smiling, pouting, frowning, and even a gasp or two leaves her.

Reading has always been a hobby they could share, converse about and understand, since the both of them have never been that good at expressing themselves in spoken words. Sergei is a man of few words and he doesn´t let a single word go to waste while she has a hard time getting her feelings and thoughts across due to her shyness and stuttering. After months of dating they have come to a point where words are not that important, and they can understand each other well without them.

Putting his coffee cup on the table, Silently, Sergei let his hands grab her by her waist carefully before he pulls the much smaller person into his lap. As he waits for her to get comfortable resting against him, he regards how her pale skin changes color. Her cheeks flush red, but she stays silent as she for a moment, just enjoys being close to the Russian man she now can call her boyfriend. Sergei lets his arm rest over her stomach and waist as if it had always belonged there. A soft content sound leaves him as he takes his cup and enjoys the bitter drink.

"S..Sergei, you surprised me." She murmurs quietly after a moment.

Not being sure if the man heard her low voice through the sound of the rain, pink eyes leave her book for a moment to glance up at him. She´s greeted by a slightly amused look.

"I am sorry." He tells her in a quite thick Russian accent.

Mathilda shakes her head a bit at his answer, blushing some more. "It´s o-okay…"

Another soft breath leaves him at this, and he gives her quite gentle look as he tightens his hold on her waist and body for a moment in a one armed hug. A giggle leaves her lips, and she shows him a dazzling smile before she returns to her book, now comfortably resting against him. She can feel how his chest moves up and down as he´s breathing, it makes her body move so slightly together in his rhythm: matching their breathing pattern. Although her plan of a romantic picnic was a failure, she´s very happy.

The two remains silent and unmoving, simply enjoying the moment of peace together. Sergei moves his arm to enjoy his coffee from time to time. Mathilda has never been a coffee person but thanks to Sergei she has come to love the scent of the bitter beverage. A sigh leaves her as she looks out the window: it´s still raining outside and she guesses the others will be back anytime. With a pout, she closes her book and snuggles up to Sergei. He looks down at her, but lets her be as he sees how she closes her eyes. With a soft look on his face, Sergei cradles her in his arms a bit and kisses her forehead. It doesn´t take long for him to realize she has fallen asleep.

After around 15 minutes the others return. Ian is as always quite loud as they enter, he´s eager to share stories from their adventure at the grocery store. Sergei stretches a bit to be able to see them from the sofa but he´s careful not to disturb Mathilda.

"Shh…" Sergei gives his team a look, especially eyeing Ian.

Yuriy glances at the couple in the sofa as he takes of his jacket. Slowly, a grin takes form on his pale and slightly dry lips. In the end it was Yuriy who helped the two to become a couple and he´s proud over his work.

In the end Bryan, who had been the driver, enters loudly as well and the ruckus wakes the pink head rather abruptly. He makes a face when he realizes what he done, snorts a bit, but doesn´t apologize.

Sergei sighs.

Mathilda wakes up a bit confused, but after blinking a few times, she realizes they´re back. Instead of getting upset though, her eyes widen as she also understands that the rain has stopped.

And she smiles.


End file.
